Fazbear University
by BonnieBunBun
Summary: As the Fazbear human crew goes through Collage, join Bonnie as she tells the story. (Girls only)
1. Meet The Fazbears

August 25. 1987 Bonnie's Log

I was new at a high school called R University. I'm guessing that it stands for Robot University. I hate make up and fashion, and style of clothing is not really life to me. I'm more of a tomboy. My name is Bonnie, and in case you wanted to know, i really dont care about this, but I usually wear a purple shirt, black pants, a red bow tie, and a head band with purple bunny ears. As I walk in carrying a pile of books, I bump into someone. I fell over, and so did he. "Watch where you're going you-"I stopped when I saw his face. He wore a top hat and a suit. Two bear ears stuck out of the top hat. He had a black bow tie, and blue eyes. He reached out a hand to me, and I took it. As he pulled me up and helped me with my books, he said, "Hi, I'm Freddy, and you are?" I started blushing. "O-oh um, hi I'm um Bonnie," I finally managed to say. Just then the bell rang. Shoot! I was late! "I have to um go, bye," I started walking away. Then I walked right into a wall! I dropped the books again, and Freddy helped me up. "Thanks," I said. I ran to my first class. As I opened the door, the teacher said, "You're late Miss Bunny." "Sorry Mrs. Feline," I said, taking a seat next to a boy wearing a hook, and an eye patch. "Hello," the boy whispered. "Hi," I said back. "What happened to your eye?" I asked. "Oh, nothing I just like wearing it, see," he pulled up the patch to reveal his other eye. "Mr. Fox, and Miss Bunny, would you kindly stop talking," the teacher called. "Sorry Mrs. Feline," we both said.

Class went on, and then lunch came. I sat down next to a girl dressed in yellow, orange tights, and a bib. "Hello," I said. The girl didn't answer, she just kept on shoving pizza in her mouth. "Um, hello?" I tried again. Still no answer. "HELLO!" I nearly yelled. "Oh what sorry, I didn't hear you," the girl said. "I'm Chica, you are?" She said through a bite of pizza. "I'm Bonnie," I said, putting my hand out for her to shake. She shook it. "Why do you wear a bib?" I asked. "My mom said I had to. People make fun of me. I'm not that messy of an eater, am I?" I looked at the bib, and it was covered in pizza sauce. "Well," I was cut off by Chica. "YOU THINK I'M MESSY! YOU THINK I'M A BABY TOO!" "No I don't," I said. "I think it suits you," I said, but knowing me, I don't give a care about fashion. Chica looked at me. "You do?" She asked. "Yeah, I do," I said with a smile. To my surprise, she then wrapped her arms around me, and hugged me very tight. She let me go, and I gasped for air.

After lunch, study hall. I sat next to a boy. He wore a gold suit, a blue hat, a blue bow tie, and very dark sunglasses. "Hi," I said to him. He took the glasses off, and looked at me. "By any chance, do you know Fredrick Fazbear?" I asked him. "Oh him, yeah he's my brother. I'm Golden Fredrick, but call me Goldie. It makes things easier. Anyways, who are you?" He asked. "I'm Bonnie. Bonnie Anne Bunny, but just call me Bonnie," I told him.

That evening, I was walking to my room my room number was 1987. As I opened the door to my room, I was greeted by a girl she wore a white blouse, a pink bow tie, and a head band with white fox like ears. "Hello, who are you?" She asked me. "I'm Bonnie, and you are?" I asked. "I'm Marry Vixen, but people call me Mangle," She said. "Why do they call you that?" I asked. Marry started crying. "BECAUSE PEOPLE THINK I'M A FREAK!" She said. "I don't think you're a freak," I said. "Why do they think that?" I asked. Marry then twisted her body into a knot like yoga pose. "Because I can do advanced yoga," She said, twisting her head around her leg. "That's a skill!" I said, pulling out my guitar. "I can play," I said, grabbing my maroon guitar pic. The color matched my eyes. I started playing a song. After that I called top bunk, and hopped up. Marry got bottom bunk.

 **If you guys liked it, there gonna be more soon ^-^**

 **PS**

 **shout out to JeanGene B, i said style of clothes because i wanted people to see who i represented, as said by me in the** **reviews**


	2. Tiffany, Tina, and Theodore

The next morning I was woken by Marry. "Wakey wakey," she said, poking her head up to the top bunk. "Marry, can't we wait until 6am," I was half asleep. I felt something grab me, and pull me to the ceiling. Marry had grabbed me from the bunk, and was now upside-down. Her legs were wrapped around a ceiling fan arm. She was holding me by my wrists. "MARRY! SET ME DOWN!" I look down, and my eyes get wide. "I'm not good with heights," "Aw come on," Marry said. "The fun hasn't even started." Then she flung me upward, and set me on the fan. She twisted backwards, and flipped a switch. The fan spun. We went round and round. "Marry, sssstttttoooooppppp," I begged. She leaned down and flipped the switch. The fan stopped. I was so dizzy, I fell off the fan, and was caught by the wrists again. Marry jumped from the fan to my bunk. She helped me to the floor. It was like I was drunk. "That was hmp!" I covered my mouth to stop from vomiting, and I swallowed. "That was awesome," I said, then I collapsed.

I awoke in the room, and I was soaking wet. Marry had splashed water on me. "Come on, get dressed and let's go!" She helped me up. I grabbed a purple shirt, undergarments, and black pants. I headed into the bathroom. I got dressed, and came out. I went to the mirror, and grabbed my bow tie. As I put it on, I heard Marry. "No that's my bow tie." I looked down, and I was wearing a pink tie. "Sorry," I said, and handed it to her. I grabbed my real bow tie and put it on. I grabbed my hair brush, and combed my purple hair down. Then I grabbed my headband, and put that on. "Here, catch," I grabbed the fox headband, and tossed it to her. She put it on, and then she grabbed lip stick and blush and put it on. "Ready?" Marry asked me. "Ready to rock and roll," I said back. We grabbed our things, and headed to our first classes. I hurried into math class, and sat next to a girl. She wore a blue blouse, black pants, a red bow tie, a headband with blue bunny ears, and a LOT of makeup. When I sat down, we both looked at each other. This may sound crazy, but she looked like a thinner, prettier, stuck up version of me. "Hi, I'm Bonnie," I told her. "She looked at me with an annoyed look. "I am Tiffany," she told me. Next to her was girl in yellow, and a pink skirt. "I'm Tina," the girl said. Next to me, a boy was wearing brown, a top hat with bear ears, a black bow tie, and a lot of blush. "Oh, and he's Theodore," Tiffany told me, pointing to the boy.

After math, I headed down to science. I sat down next to my lab partner, Freddy. "Good morning class," the teacher said. "Good morning Mr. Cheddar," we all said. "Now, today we are going to learn about the periodic table," Mr. Cheddar said. Freddy nudged me. "Hi again," he told me. I started blushing. "Um, hi," I peeped. Freddy reached his hand out. I set mine in his, and he kissed it. I looked down, and blushed so much that I looked like a purple version of Tiffany. Over at the other table, Foxy and Goldie are watching the scene. Foxy's mouth went open, and Goldie just stared. Then they both covered their mouths to prevent from laughing. Freddy glared at them and they stopped. He looked back at me, and he smiled. I smiled back. "Miss Bunny!" Mr. Cheddar called. "Can you please answer my question!?" "What was the question again?" I asked, embarrassed. "What dose FE stand for?" "Iron," I replied. "Correct," he said.

After science, I sat next to Chica at lunch. We were talking and enjoying lunch, until Tiffany and Tina sat next to us. "I see that you and the baby got along," Tiffany said in a mocking tone. Chica glared at them. Ok, let me tell you something about myself. When people make fun of me or my friends, I get MAD! I glared at Tiffany. "Aww, is little baby ChiChi mad?!" Tiffany mocked Chica for wearing the bib. Chica looked at me, her eyes sparkled with tears. "Aww, dose wittle baby ChiChi want her bottle?" Tiffany said. "Or need a diaper change?" Tina added. Chica looked down, and I could her crying softly. "THAT IS IT!" I stood up, and slammed my fists against the table. "Oh, and what are you going to do?" Tiffany asked, smiling evilly. "Keep it up, and you're gonna find out!" I said, gritting my teeth. "Oh, is little Bonnie mad?" Tiffany said. "Come on Chica, let's go!" I helped Chica up, and we walked to another table. We sat next to Marry and Foxy. "Jerks!" Chica said, pounding a fist against the table. "Who?" Marry asked. "Those guys over there," I said pointing to our pre table. Foxy got up, and moved next to me. He greeted me, and took my hand. To my surprise, he licked my arm up and down, just like some jungle man. "Hey there baby," he said to me. "You're looking hot today." I pulled my arm away, and wiped it off. I looked at Chica, to see her eyes fixed on Foxy. "Chica?" I asked. "He's perfect," she whispered to me. "Who?" I asked. "Him," she said, pointing to Foxy, who was fixing his eye patch.

After lunch, I had writing. I was assigned to sit right next to Foxy, who kept on annoying me. Then it was time to go back to my room for the night. I was greeted by Marry, and hopped up to the top bunk. "Marry, do you have a crush on someone?" I asked, not looking down. "Yeah, why?" She answered. "Who?" I asked, popping my head over the railing of the top. "Don't laugh, but I like Goldie," she said, her cheeks turning red. "I like Freddy," I told her. "Well, good night Bonnie," She said, stretching her arm to turn the light off. "Goodnight Marry,"

 **please don't judge me, i dont know all that much about the periodic table**


	3. Freddy

The next morning, I woke up first. Marry was still sleeping. I poked my head over the side of the bunk. "Marry, wake up!" I called, tapping her on the nose. "Nooo mommy I don't want to go to camp, all the people are jerks," Marry said, brushing my hand away. I covered my mouth tried not to laugh. I nudged Marry again. "Marry, get up!" I called. She jumped up. "Come on, we're gonna be late," I said, grabbing her hand. I dragged her to the bathroom, and turned on the faucet. Marry fell asleep standing, so I called her name. "MARRY!" I shouted. "I DIDN'T DO IT!" She said, as she snapped awake. "Do what?" I asked. She shook her head, and grabbed her lip stick.

Math was my first subject. I ran to the classroom, and sat next to Tiffany. As class started, a note was dropped on my desk. I opened it, and read: "I saw you in the hall with Freddy two days ago. And in case you're wondering, Freddy is in love with ME! And you should get out of the way! From Tiffany." I folded the note back up and stuck it in my pocket. I looked over to Tiffany, who was smiling innocently.

After that, I had science. I sat next to Freddy, who smiled at me. I blushed again. He kissed my hand like yesterday, and class started. "Now class," Mr. Cheddar said. "Today we will be working on human biology." He passed out paper. "We will be taking a test to see what you know," "You will have the rest of class to finish." I started the test. Time ticked by, and I was confident. As the last few minutes of class were going by, a note was dropped on my desk. I grabbed it, and read it. "Hey again. If you can, meet me in the janitor's closet tomorrow after lunch. I have something to tell you. Freddy." I blushed deeply, as the bell rang. I picked up my stuff, and stumbled out of the classroom.

Lunch came, and I sat next to Chica. "Hello," I said calmly. "Hi," she said through a bite of pizza. I told her about the note, and she said. "OMG BONNIE! You just got hit on by Freddy Fazbear!" "I know, he is quite the gentleman," I said, blushing.

After lunch, was study hall. I sat next to Goldie, and started working. About half way into the class, Goldie nudged me. "Hey, what was up with you and Freddy yesterday?" He asked me. "Nothing," I said, shrugging. "Oh come on, tell me," he said. "Nothing happened ok!" I said, starting to get annoyed. "Ohhh please," he begged. "I SAID NOTHING HAPPENED!" I yelled, then I covered my mouth.

Later that night, when I was getting ready for bed, I noticed that Marry was crying. I poked my head over the bunk. "Marry what's wrong?" I asked. "Go away!" She said, turning away from me. "Really dude, what's wrong?" "I SAID GO AWAY!" She shouted back. I pulled myself back the top bunk, and got my guitar out. I started to play a song I wrote.

" _Have you ever had this feeling deep inside your heart, this feeling is unique, and it plays a special part. The feeling of an animal longing to be free, a feeling that I have felt deep inside of me. There is an animal in each of us, deep inside our soul. A tiny voice of knowledge that is rarely in control. When you feel that sense of competition that is trying to break through, it is just that little animal that's a part of me and you! Rabbit, fox, chicken, bear, there are many more. But when you feel that little spark, you now know what's in store!"_


	4. Bad Mornings Good Endings

The next day, I awoke, and Marry was standing in front of me. "Bonnie! Hey Bonnie! Wake up!" "Im up!" I replied, pushing her away. "I found the note." "What note?" I said, getting up. "You know, the one that Freddy wrote," with that, she handed it to me. My cheeks went red, I quickly grabbed the note from her. "Oh- t-that's n-n-nothing, yeah nothing," I said, putting it in my pocket. "Lets get ready for class," I grabbed my head band. After I got dressed, I was walking down the halls when I bumped into Freddy. "Oh, hi again," I told him. "Hey Bonnie," he said with a smile. "I was wondering if." I stopped mid-sentence as felt my black pants being pulled down from behind. Exposing my bright red underpants which my face was now the exact shade of. Freddy looked behind me as Tiffany was laughing with Tina. He looked back at me as everyone started laughing. I scrambled to pull my pants up. "Oh let me help yo-," he started to say, as he reached out to me. Tears formed in my eyes, as I started to run/waddle to the girls' bathroom with my pants half way up. As if it wasn't bad enough, I lost balance and face planted right in front of everyone. Tiffany snapped a picture as Freddy ran towards me. I got up, and pulled my pants back up, and ran crying to the bathroom.

As I sat crying in the last bathroom stall, I heard the door open. "GO AWAY!" I shouted, throwing a math textbook over the stall wall. "Bonnie," a female voice called. "C-Chica?" I asked, wiping snot on my sleeve. "Bonnie, come on, I came to get you," Chica said, knocking on the stall door. I didn't want to stay in there and sob like a child, but that was all I could do. I unlocked the stall, and stepped out. My face wet, my eyes red, and streaks of mucus on my sleeves. I was a mess. I turned on the faucet, and splashed water on my face. I headed to class, and took my seat.

Lunch came by, and I sat with Chica. I was talking to her about this morning, when Foxy came over. "Hey there baby!" He said, sitting down next to me. "You're looking hot this fine day," "Go away, please," I said, shoving him. When my hand touched his shoulder to push him, he purred then he let out a howl that sounded exactly like a fox's mating call. "You're little bunny behind was looking fine this morning," he said. My mouth dropped, and without thinking, I slapped him directly across the face. He stood there in shock, as I got up, and moved to another table.

After lunch, I remembered the note. As I walked to the closet, I knocked on the door. It opened to reveal Freddy. He grabbed my arm, and pulled me in. He turned on and looked at me. "So-so what did you want to tell me?" I asked him. He smiled, and came close to my ear. "I love you," he whispered. My face went red for the third time today. I looked deep into his sapphire eyes, how they sparkled in the light. He opened the door, and I stepped out. He followed and looked deep into my eyes. "You are so beautiful," he said to me. "Your eyes are like rubies, and your smile brings me joy, you're the one that I love, not that blue bunny toy," he said, taking my hands in his. He brushed my hair back with one hand, and he squeezed my hand with the other. As our eyes met, our hearts in control, he pressed his lips against mine. He tilted his head as he wrapped his arms around me. When we separated, he took my hands again. We looked into each other's eyes once again. Just then Freddy jerked his head to the right. A wave of shock washed across our faces. Foxy was standing at the end of the hallway, mouth wide open. "F-Foxy, it's not what it looks like," Freddy said. Foxy ran. "Nonono wait, Foxy!" Freddy called. Foxy didn't return. "Ahh jeez," Freddy said looking to the upper right, and scratching at his shoulder, you know that expression. "I-I gotta go," he said. "Wait a minute!" I said. "Foxy, come back," he said, as he ran off.


End file.
